June 30, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:16 Dragonian King sup peep 6:17 Loving77 Silly did you see that I posted a new chapter? 6:17 Dragonian King :O no i'll go read it Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:19 Flower1470 hey Silly Sup Peep 6:19 Dragonian King hi lily 6:20 Loving77 hi lily 6:25 Dragonian King darn it wikia peep i finished reading the chapter 6:27 Loving77 I saw 6:27 Dragonian King it was awesome :D 6:29 Loving77 Yay :D 7:16 Dragonian King so how are you guys 7:17 Flower1470 Pretty good. How about you? 7:22 Dragonian King (yes) oh geez these storms 7:49 Flower1470 D: 7:58 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:05 Flower1470 ooo 8:06 Dragonian King oops Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:14 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:15 Flower1470 Hey Chris 8:21 Dragonian King hi chris Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:30 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:32 Flower1470 Wb 8:33 Chrisgaff Ty Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:36 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:39 Chrisgaff My chat keep crashing. :P 8:39 Dragonian King wb 8:40 Flower1470 Wb http://38.media.tumblr.com/76be89ada625672de2b6135a01060ccd/tumblr_mv636tZUCB1swqnkdo1_1280.jpg 8:50 Dragonian King lol lily 8:53 Flower1470 what? 8:54 Dragonian King have you ever had runts 8:55 Flower1470 yes i am the runt of the family err i mean no I have not XD 8:55 Dragonian King http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runts 8:56 Flower1470 i looked it up already ik lol 8:57 Dragonian King oh lol 8:58 Flower1470 It looks familiar but I have not tried them. 8:59 Dragonian King ooo if you get a chance, you should they're hard to find in stores though 9:01 Flower1470 Probably why i haven't tried them lol 9:03 Dragonian King a lot of times you can find them in malls in "gumball machines" lol 9:04 Flower1470 XD http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/90407151376 9:12 Dragonian King ooo better leave that out of the chat log 9:12 Flower1470 but... bunnies :( 9:13 Dragonian King IKR ITS SO CUTE but... title lol 9:14 Flower1470 *sob* 9:34 Dragonian King lily lily lily chris chris chris silly silly silly peep peep peep 9:35 Flower1470 O_o 9:36 Dragonian King i was making a name sandwich apparently you and peep are the bread i'm the meat and chris is the whatever 9:36 Flower1470 :Rofl: 9:36 Dragonian King lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, ketchup, cheese we'll go with cheese it's the most fitting 9:36 Flower1470 But then he'd eat himself 9:36 Dragonian King hm good point or he'd become the world's first cheese cannibal 9:37 Flower1470 (no) 9:37 Dragonian King either way we better make him the pickles or the ketchup lily which one should chris be on the sandwich pickles or ketchup 9:38 Flower1470 I don't like pickles so ketchup 9:38 Dragonian King yay ketchup what about will? is he the hungry customer that eats the toonburger? 9:39 Flower1470 yes 9:39 Dragonian King what about team downsize how about team downsize are robbers at the fast food store and jony can be the clerk guy this analogy went way too far 9:40 Flower1470 oh my gosh i agree 9:40 Dragonian King WE CAN'T FORGET KAIBA WHAT DOES KAIBA DO he can't be the owner because he's way too rich hmm maybe kaiba can be offering the owner a lot of money so he can build kaibaland on the lot 9:48 Flower1470 (yes) 9:57 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:57 Chrisgaff Cya silly 9:57 Flower1470 Bye Silly stay safe from those storms 9:58 Dragonian King ty they're over for now i think cya Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:59 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014